russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella Salvador as Janella in IBC-13's Fantasy Series “Janella in Wonderland”
January 23, 2014 Janella Salvador as Janella Starting tonight, January 23, teen actress and singer Janella Salvador will finally be seen portraying the grown up lead character of the first-ever and top-rating fantaserye of IBC-13, Janella in Wonderland. After her breakthrough performance as Nikki in the phenomenal daytime series Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN, Janella (who happened to be the daughter of Miss Saigon alum Jenine Desiderio and Juan Miguel “JM” Salvador) became the Primetime Princess of IBC and she topbill the fantaserye as her first lead role. The series offered a new tale about a girl who turns into a mermaid when it premiered last January 6, wherein the story about mermaids and our sea creatures, and the famous expression “Oh my G!”. Like the typical mermaid series, Janella in Wonderland is one of the new shows being produced by IBC-13, became a phenomenal hit as a primetime top-rater when it averaged a rating of 31.1%, beating Honesto (29.0%) and Adarna (12.0%). Since the initial airing of Janella in Wonderland, viewers have followed a mermaid tale of the young Janella. Now, they are anticipating the much-awaited debut of Janella Salvador as the grown up Janella, who crown as the Princess of the Sea. While underwater and the island was destroyed by fire and death, Marvin (Andrei Felix) and Bettina (Roxee B) pleased that Janella (Sofia Millares) was fell down into the sea and she was sick under the sea, but instead, Janella (Salvador) who turning 15, was awake while swim and she discovers that she can breathe in water as Janella used her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and going to Oceana while Janella met up with her Queen Calissa (Kat Alano), and also Zuma (voiced by Alyanna Angeles). So that, Sebastian (voiced by Hans Mortel) contact between merpeople and humans is forbidden while Janella meets a sea lion Snouts (voiced by Harvey Bautista). Follow Janella Salvador as she played the role as Janella, who lives and struggles to become a mermaid tale in the sea. Janella in Wonderland airs Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita on IBC-13. For more information about Janella in Wonderland visit the show’s official social media accounts at Facebook.com/JanellainWonderland and Twitter.com/JanellainWonderland. Also, Janella in Wonderland airing weeknights at these times 8:45 p.m. KSA, 6:45 p.m. UK, 3:45 a.m. Guam, 6:30 p.m. NA PDT, and 9:30 p.m. NA EST only on Global IBC. WHAT'S NEW ON IBC-13? Beginning January 25, IBC-13 is making a splash with new shows and timeslots, Every Saturday, begin with PBA at 4 p.m., IBC-13’s popular game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? hosted by Drew Arellano followed at 6 p.m., as a head-on collission with Bet On Your Baby and Picture Picture. The network introducing two new programs on its primetime feel-good habit: the newest fantasy anthology series Tasya Fantasya premieres at 7 p.m. with the first episode entitled Rapunzel featuring Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras, This will be followed by the returning drama anthology Love Notes also premieres at 8 p.m. hosted by love adviser Joe D'Mango with the first episode entitled Love at First Sight featuring Superstar Circle grand winner Liza Soberano and her runner-up Diego Loyzaga in their acting debuts. Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap-starrer feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief moves at 9 p.m. and Joey de Leon’s gag show T.O.D.A.S. also moves at 9:45 p.m., respectively. On January 26 every Sunday, airing the PBA at 3 p.m., Robi Domingo’s game show The Million Second Quiz premieres at 7 p.m., Viva-produced reality singing search Born to be a Superstar with Anja Aguilar moves to a new timeslot 8 p.m., ONE FC at 9 to 10 p.m. and Sunday Sinemaks at 10:30 p.m. On weeknights (beginning January 27), lightens up with the recent repeat of the late Eddie Romero’s TV masterpiece Noli Me Tangere at 5:30 p.m. except the PBA on Wednesday and Friday (4:30 to 6:30 p.m.), the top-rating primetime news program Express Balita at 6:30 p.m. anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar, the top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland airs right after, to be followed by a daily showing of Viva Tagalog movies via Viva Box Office at 8:30 p.m. except the PBA on Wednesday and Friday, the primetime Koreanovela Glory Jane at 10:30 p.m. and the late-night newscast News Team 13 at 11 p.m. anchored by veteran newsman Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso. More new shows will premiere in January. IBC-13’s new programming is gearing up for a battle royale into the league of the two big networks, with the original tagline Pinoy Ang Dating!, is still part of its bid to catch up in the ratings race. From the way it has restructured its new shows, the feel-good network is definitely good start. 'Productioin Staff' JANELLA IN WONDERLAND (episode teaser) :IBC Engineering :IBC Sales and Marketing :IBC Traffic :IBC Merchandising :IBC Finance :IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources :89 DMZ :IBC Talent Center :All Rights Reserved :2014 :To God Be The Glory! WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE? :IBC Engineering :IBC Sales and Marketing :IBC Traffic :IBC Merchandising :IBC Finance :IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources :Copyright 2000 :All Rights Reserved 2014 TASYA FANTASYA :IBC Engineering :IBC Sales and Marketing :IBC Traffic :IBC Merchandising :IBC Finance :IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources :89 DMZ :IBC Talent Center :All Rights Reserved :2014 :To God Be The Glory! JOE D'MANGO'S LOVE NOTES :IBC Engineering :IBC Sales and Marketing :IBC Traffic :IBC Merchandising :IBC Finance :IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources :IBC Talent Center :All Rights Reserved :2014 MAYA LOVES SIR CHIEF :IBC Engineering :IBC Sales and Marketing :IBC Traffic :IBC Merchandising :IBC Finance :IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources :IBC Talent Center :All Rights Reserved :2014 T.O.D.A.S. :IBC Engineering :IBC Sales and Marketing :IBC Traffic :IBC Merchandising :IBC Finance :IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources :IBC Talent Center :All Rights Reserved :2014